


meet me in the shadow

by lydz



Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, might be some feelings hidden in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydz/pseuds/lydz
Summary: Dave has an unexpected surprise for you
Relationships: Dave York/Reader, Dave York/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	meet me in the shadow

As soon as you entered your front door you knew he was there. You recognised him by the scent that permeated the hall. It was thick with an earth-y smell-- dirt, as well as sweat, steel and a metallic undertone you could only guess was blood. The house was too still, too silent. You knew he was waiting.

Dropping your things at the door, you walked down the dark hallway and past your bedroom; hoping he would be waiting in the kitchen. Before you could take one extra step past the bedroom door, you were suddenly pulled back by an arm circling your waist, your back hitting something solid and hard. You let out a startled scream, but a gloved hand wrapped around your face, covering your mouth.

You felt his hot breath at your temple before lips brushed your ear. “Now now, pretty girl,” he hummed in delight as you tried to wriggle free of his hold, your movements only making your ass brush against him, feelings his half hard cock through his pants. Pinning you against the wall, he made quick work of removing your clothes, not even moving his hand from your mouth. The only thing you could do was breath heavily through your nose in anticipation. His fully clothed body was now flush against your naked one as he sighed and moved his hand from your face, grabbing your jaw and turning it toward him.

“You scared me,” you whispered as he began to lazily grind himself against you, his eyes piercing into yours in the dark.

“And I missed you,” was all he said before planting a searing hot kiss on your mouth. He squeezed your jaw, forcing it open and swirling his tongue inside your mouth, a groan escaping from his throat.

He peeled you off the wall and guided you backward into the room, keeping you attached to his chest as he palmed your tits lazily. Picking you up, he threw you onto the bed with little care and began to unbuckle and remove his belt. As you tried to sit up on your elbows, his hand pressed against your sternum forcing you to fall back against the mattress. He grabbed hold of both your wrists and secured them above your head.

“Dave” you said cautiously “what are y—”

He responded with a curt hush as he wrapped his belt firmly around your wrists and attached it between a space in the headboard. Your mind started to panic. This was something he hadn’t done before.

“Dave, Dave please, what are you doing?” your voice cracked at the end and he grinned down at you.

“Yes. Keep crying pretty girl. I want to hear you.” He moved around the bed, stopping at the end and looked down at your form, completely exposed for him. He palmed his erection through his pants, his eyes greedily drinking in every inch of you. It made your skin flush, nervousness settling in your belly.

Climbing onto the bed, he kneeled, kicking your legs open with his thigh. He removed his gloves, tossing them carelessly to the ground. He placed his hands over the top of your thighs, spreading your legs further and making them bend closer to your body. He peered down and stared at your exposed cunt, already slick with your arousal. He hummed in approval.

Even though the room was dark, you took a moment to properly look at him for the first time. His hair was messy and slightly damp, his face a little dirty with something smeared across his eyebrow and down his cheek. You wondered if he came straight to you after he was done with whatever he was doing for the night, the thought making your stomach flutter and your heart pang just the tiniest bit. Maybe something bad had happened with his work that made him rush over and seek you out – you probably wouldn’t get the opportunity to ask.

Before you could assess whether it was fondness you were feeling, you saw a glint from the corner of your eye. You turned your head to see what it was, but it was in front of his face in an instant.

His knife.

The one you knew he kept hidden in his left pocket.

He twisted it in his grip, like he had just received a most precious gift and eyed it in consideration. He returned his focus to you, his lips tugging to the side in a smirk as your eyes were wide in fear.

He took the flat side of the knife and brushed it against your folds before you felt the sharp point of the blade at your entrance, just there, not moving. But its presence was enough to send a shiver down your spine - one you tried to contain, not wanting to move the lower part of your body. Your breathing had stopped, waiting for his next move.

“What’s the matter, pretty girl?” he said surly, his own breathing picking up slightly. He shifted his body so he was flat on his stomach, face right between your legs. You could barely form a sentence, only able to shake your head at his question. You wouldn’t – couldn’t - admit you were maybe a bit terrified as he would only make it worse for you. He slapped your inner thigh, bringing your focus back to him. “I’m going to taste you” he said dryly. His smirk was long gone and the only thing you could see were his dark eyes, trained on you like a predator.

“No” you wanted to shout but it came out as a whisper. “No please don’t—"

“I will.” He answered before he separated you with two fingers and with a flat tongue, swiped a long line up between your folds. Your entire body went tense and you let out a strangled cry. You thought you heard him quietly laugh before swirling his tongue once across your clit and then wrapping his lips around it and sucking, keeping the knifes point at your heat.

The fear made your stomach want to curl inward but you couldn’t move; it was torture, and he knew it. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to wriggle away or grind onto his face. But it didn’t matter, you couldn’t do either in your position. Especially when his hand splayed out across your stomach, forcing your hips into the mattress.

All you could do was clench your fists in your restraints as pressure built in your lower abdomen, fear and flames burning through your veins, reaching every inch of your body. He continued to suck and lick at your cunt, not slowing down or stopping while your breathing became more erratic, chest rising and falling violently with your oncoming release. Tears welled in your eyes as you forced your body not to shake and clenching around nothing, you let out a choked cry as you came.

“Good. Good girl” He sat up, removing the blade away from your heat and inspecting it once again. It glistened with your slick.

“So wet for me.” He brought the flat side of the knife to his mouth and licked it, before putting almost the entire thing in his mouth, cleaning it off properly. He groaned from your taste, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. He was slow with the action, meticulous, making sure to remove every inch of you from the blade.

Your whole body shook with adrenaline but if he noticed, he didn’t seem to care. Gripping your waist, he pulled you lower down the bed toward him. You winced as your arms strained, stretched to their limit above you. It left you no room to move, especially as he climbed over you, undoing his pants and letting his cock finally free. It was hard and thick, dripping with precum at the tip. He sighed as he gripped it, slipping it between you folds, rubbing the head back and forth. You whimpered and raised your hips, desperate for more friction.

He chuckled darkly at you “So desperate for me, aren’t you?” The head of his cock continued to brush over your clit slowly.

“You want my cock inside you, hm?”

The more he spoke, the faster his movements got, making you desperately clench around nothing and move your hips in time with his actions.

“Want my thick cock to stretch you open, split your pretty little pussy in two?” When you didn’t answer he shifted closer to your face, his raised voice making you jolt, “Tell me!”

“Yes, yes please” you shouted back at him with your voice ending in a sob, your breath hitched in your chest, and at your words he plunged into you fully. He didn’t let you adjust, instead pumping into you immediately, the force of his thrusts knocking the remaining breath out of you. He was relentless and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying desperately to find yourself among the feeling of electricity now coursing through your veins.

“Look at me” You felt the underside of his blade against your chin, forcing you to look up. He was stern and his jaw was clenched. You didn’t want to look, scared to fall into the black void of his eyes where his pupils were blown wide, drinking in the sight of you. But you had no choice as he plunged into you over and over, unrelenting and with little concern for you, using you for his pleasure.

His large hand wrapped around your neck, your strangled moans filling the room. Your vision blurred at the edges from the pressure, only vaguely aware of the threat of the blade at your throat.

“Fuck” he breathed, “I’m gonna fill you up. Do you want that?” All you could do was moan and nod frantically as best you could. “Want me to fill you up with my cum? Make sure you feel me for a week.”

“Dave please, please please,” you didn’t even know what you were begging for, his words becoming hazy but you knew your answer was yes. It was always a yes - For _him _.__

Your mind was blank, unable to form coherent thoughts. But his name tumbled from your lips over and over like a prayer and it seemed to spur him on. Only becoming rougher with his thrusts, his cock coming out almost completely before burying himself inside you again. You tried to meet him half-way and chase your release but he let go of your neck and the knife only to grab onto you, fingers digging into your hips to hold you down, so hard you knew it would leave bruises.

“Cum pretty girl. Cum around my cock” his voice was strained, and you felt a hand reach between your bodies to rub your clit. You clamped down immediately, your orgasm hitting you suddenly and with such force that you screamed, tears falling from your eyes. “Fuck,” He growled and moaned above you, unashamed as he throbbed inside of you claiming his release, his cum spurting out and coating your inner walls.

His body fell against you as you both tried to gain composure, trying desperately to fill your lungs with air.

You whined as he pulled out of you and spread your folds again, watching his cum slowly leak out of you. He coated one finger with your combined fluids, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. He hummed as he watched you, releasing his finger with a pop. He reached for you, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and bringing your head forward as he closed his mouth around yours. It was soft, almost tender as he kissed you.

His breathe fanned across your face as he whispered,

“You’re so good. So good to me”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [louderrthanthunderr](https://louderrthanthunderr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
